elementsbrawlfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice
[[Ice]] is a member of the Elemental League, She is focused on her work, she's a Scientist and she uses technology and create robots. Her first and favorite robot is Metal. She looks serious and sometimes angry, almost of the times, but she's very nice inside. Appearence Current Her skin is light blue, her eyes are serious, and dark teal colored. She uses a Glass Scientist Glasses, she wears a White coat with teal lines. She uses very dark teal boots, and dark teal pants. Her face are (Almost) of the times serious. Debut Her skin is light blue, The draw didn't show her eye color, but her eyes are cartoony eyes with straight Line black eyebrows. She uses a Glass Scientist Glasses, she wears a White coat with teal lines. She uses very dark teal boots, and dark teal pants. Her face are (Almost) of the times serious. Personality She is fosuced on her work, and always serious about Cience. She loves technology and everyday make a new technology invention. History Her story its the same of the other Elementals; After the big bang, Earth was created. then a lot of planets start to be made. The whole Universe was made of goodness,It falled 9 Elemental Crystals to the earth: Storm, Fire,Crystal,Space,Light,Water,Leaf,Air and Ice. They formed then the Elemental League, to protect the Universe and earth from evil . but, The universe needed balance, So it falled another elemental crystal, it was Dark, the Pure evil element. the evil Sister of Light, Light and Dark form Ying-Yang , the balance of the whole universe. Habilities * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Ice is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. But she can't make tools or anything made of her ice. * Cold Immunity: ''' Ice is immune to cold, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * '''Science Intuition: '''Ice has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization of the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. She have vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well (biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, psychology, technology, geography, etc.) and she is able to use her unique scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). Weapon/Items (under construction) Outfits (under construction) Relationships Storm She get very nervous when he annoys her, but inside, she really likes him. Sometimes, Ice can be angry of him but anyway they like each other. maybe on the future, they can be even closer and maybe they will become more than a friend relationship. Fire She get nervous when she annoys her, like storm. They are opposite elements, That's why both didn't match well. Crystal The relationship of Crystal and Ice it's not that much, Ice treats her like Reasonable friend, but both don't have too much contact, as Ice is always working and Crystal act like a cute kid. Space Both of the elements treat each other well,Sometimes, Ice and Space go read some books togheter, As Ice is a intelectual Scientist and Space loves to read and Knows everything of the galaxies. Light They don't have so much contact, but Ice have respect for her and treat her well,as she are the pure goodnes element. Water They have respect each other, as Water is the leader and Ice helps her on some plans to defeat Dark, and sometimes, work togheter. Leaf Both of the elements treat each other well, but Ice,As Leaf is treated like a "pet" element because he act and have traits of a cat, and she's the guardian of the forests. Metal Metal was created by Ice, she's an Artificial Element. Metal treats well his owner , do orders and act like a server. Ice treats well Metal, as Ice ever wanted to make his first artificial element, that was Metal. Dark Both of the element didn't respect each other, as Dark is a villain, and Ice is a member of the Elemental League. Ice really hates Dark, And Dark hates Ice, because she want to destroy earth, the whole universe balance and she want to stole the Ying-Yang Orb. Air They respect each other very well, expect Ice get a little angry when Air didn't hear her, because she sleep on the talks, because she's the guardian of the dreams and winds. But anyway, they match great. Mix(S) '''Double Mix(S) * When mixed with Water they form Snow. * When mixed with Space they form Uranus. Triple Mix(S) * When mixed with Space and Water they form Neptune. Nonuple Mix(S) * When mixed with Ice,Crystal,Fire,Storm,Space,Light,Leaf and Air, They form Pure. Trivia * She was the Fourth character created, First being Water. * Her first design was created on Gachaverse by Lumine. * On her first design,She was supposed to be a crazy princess, and not a serious Scientist Room She have her laboratory (Room) Where she does experiments sleep and etc. Also she have a charger to charge Metal's battery. (This image was made on Gacha Life by Lumine.) Room theme: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiGAuC7QyM8[[Category:Elementals]] Category:Main Characters Category:Elemental League